De Granger para Krum
by ArethaSnape
Summary: Hermione deja a Krum marcharse, sin darse cuenta de que lo ama, de que siempre lo amará. Estos son sus sentimientos hacia él. One Shot.


Hoy te escribo, mi héroe, desde este rincón que está vacío. Caminaba perdida y entré a descansar, sin darme cuenta del lugar. Pues aquí quedaba contigo cuando te conocí, y en esta mesa nos sentábamos, y tú, en esa esquina, ahora vacía, no puedo dejar de mirarla.

Me faltas.

Por que todo fue muy rápido. Rápido llegaste, rápido te fuiste. No fui capaz de ver a tiempo lo que tenía ante mí.

Recuerdo como nos conocimos. Tu eras el más guapo y seductor, tu las tenías locas a todas, y yo, una don nadie sin admiradores, una chica normal que no tuve el valor ni de fijarme en ti, tan inalcanzable.

Pero eso no importó, ¿verdad? Sin darme cuenta te fijaste en mí, y luego te acercaste, me invitaste. Y yo ilusa acepté, pensando que sería algo más parecido a un affaire que otra cosa. Pues no me atrevía a encapricharme, pues estaba cansada de hombres estúpidos que tan solo me hacían daño, no, yo ya no creía en los hombres.

Y todo fue tan rápido, caí en tus redes, acepté ser tu novia, aunque procuraba no quererte. Vaya tontería, ¿cómo no podía quererte? Solo uno de tus abrazos me protegía, y seguías fascinado por alguien como yo, y yo me fasciné por ti. Si, me enamoré.

Que caprichoso es mi destino, fue como darle un caramelo a un niño y quitárselo a la primera probada. Así fue el mío. El nuestro.

Tan rápido como llegaste te tuviste que marchar. ¿Y yo que hice? Nada, no hice nada. Sabía, me lo veía venir, que ese día llegaría, y aunque creí estar preparada, confieso ahora, que no lo estaba.

Pero te dejé marchar. Te acompañé el último trozo, hasta el vehículo que te alejaría de mí. No di muestras de tristeza, no me lo permití. Apuré los últimos momentos, pues no quería dejarte ir, pero soltaste mi abrazo y mi beso, montaste y la puerta se cerró. Te observé una eternidad mientras te alejabas, a cámara lenta, lejos, muy lejos. Hasta que no te pude ver, y creo que algo más. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero no lloré. Mis ojos eran secos, observando donde ya no estabas. No lloré, no dije nada, tan solo me marché, no más de media hora después, mi vida seguía en marcha. Y tú ya no estabas.

Y mantuvimos el contacto, gracias que tuve eso. Pero no lo soportaba. Quizá era que los hombres me decepcionaban, que me había convencido para no sufrir, que no amaban. Sabía que tarde o temprano, tu vida continuaría, y estábamos tan lejos, que solo supe negar mi amor, negármelo a mi misma antes que a ti, tan bien lo hice que dejé de amarte, o eso creí.

Y tú lloraste, tu sí lloraste el día que no pude más, pero no pusiste travas. Te despediste como un hombre, y me dejaste tu amistad. Más de lo que merecía, sin duda.

Creí, me volví a convencer, de que encontraría a alguien. Nadie a quien amara, ya no, pero sí alguien. Que tontería. ¿Sabes de que me sirvió? Para darme cuenta de que, por más que me lo negara. Te amaba.

Y tu tan lejos, siempre tan lejos. Tu sonrisa lejana, tus fuertes brazos que no podían abrazarme cuando caía. Tu voz casi olvidada, tu aliento en falta.

No lo merezco, lo sé, aunque tú digas lo contrario. No merezco que me ames, vales mucho más que yo, una don nadie, y tú, un Adonis. Y aun así me amas, me diste una segunda oportunidad, en esta distancia eterna. Que no sé dónde estás. Que no te ubico en mi mapa. Que no puedo verte, más que las fotografías que me dejaste. Esta que tengo enmarcada, tu sentado en tu esquina, ahora vacía, de esta cafetería.

Son tiempos difíciles los que nos recorren, eso se palpa en el ambiente. No sabemos que nos depara el futuro, por más que deseemos, que estos tiempos oscuros aclaren y brille el sol. En el fondo, no podemos estar tan seguros. Y no sé cuando volveré a verte, cuando tu calor me acurrucará, cuando tus brazos me protegerán, cuando tus besos harán desaparecer el mundo.

Vuelvo a mirar, tu esquina vacía, esperando que aparezcas sentado en la silla. Estúpida ilusa, derramo una lágrima…

¿Por qué no lloré? ¿Por qué no me negué? Estúpida, estúpida.

Debí negar que te fueras, debí oponerme con todas mis fuerzas. No dejarte marchar. Debí, en aquel último momento, no soltarte, no dejarte subir. Debí llorar mares y océanos, volverme loca, suplicarte, no dejarte. Debí correr tras el vehículo, debí dejar mi último aliento tras él, para que no te fueras. Debí gritar y llorar, evitar que me abandonaras. Pero no fue así. Ni siquiera lloré. No lo hice. Ahora pago mi error.

Ahora pago con tu ausencia, sin saber cuando podré tenerte, si llegará ese día. Pago con las lágrimas que no derramé, que ahora me ahogan por las noches, cuando es un cojín a quien me abrazo y no tu calor. Pago con los besos que no te he dado, con los que no podemos darnos. Mi boca está seca sin ti.

Y me arrepiento, por que debí dejarme el alma en el intento, solo para que no te fueras. Y te dejé marchar. Y te amo, y me amas. Y me faltas.

Te llevaste mi corazón colgado del brazo, y estúpida yo, no me dí cuenta. Cuídalo.


End file.
